Changing My Mind
by WhisperingWillows12
Summary: Patricia has never been into dancing and dressing up, but a certain new blonde American may change that. For Peddie One-Shot Day! Please r and r! :)


**Hello everyone! This story is For Peddie One-Shot Day! **** Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis! All I own is the idea for this story! This story is set in Season 3, but Nina is gone, KT and Willow aren't there yet, Mick just left, and Eddie hasn't come yet. I'm also going to use some of the lines from House of Hoods / House of Deceit. **

Patricia's POV:  
It was a normal Sunday at Anubis House. I was lounging in my room with me listening to mu usual playlist of Sick Puppies, and Joy was typing her report for French early. Next thing I know, Amber dashes in squealing holding two fancy envelopes. She hands them to me and Joy with excitement and I clutch the gold envelope. It says Patricia Williamson in red ink in fancy letters. I open the letter to see that I'm invited to a school masquerade ball.

"Aren't you excited guys? This sounds so exciting! And I get to go dress shopping!" Amber exclaims cheerfully. Joy replies saying, "It sounds like fun Amber." I nod my head slowly and slightly roll my eyes. Great, another thing that makes me do what I don't like; wearing dresses and dancing. I wonder how this will go.

The Day of the Ball:

I admire myself in the mirror in my midnight black dress with a gold belt, gold necklace, and black shoes with gold accents. I have on blue eyeliner and navy eye shadow, paired with dark red lips. My hair is lightly curled too, and my mask is gold and black. Joy turns around to look at me and says, "Patricia, you look amazing!" Joy is wearing an indigo dress and gold heels. She has on indigo eye shadow and red lips. Her mask is indigo and golf. "You look amazing too," I respond, complementing her. Joy beams at my comment and we walk down together.

Amber and Mara are already down there with their masks and dress on, and the boys in tuxedos. Amber is going with Alfie, Mara is going with Jerome, Joy is going with Fabian, and Mick and I are going on our own. All of us walk over to the school on the chilly night. The stars are beaming bright and the moon is full and glows. Everyone is chatting and laughing, but I'm just admiring the night sky by myself instead. I was just strolling peacefully when Jerome then jumps out and screams, "BOO!" I jump and turn around saying, "You're going to pay, Slime ball!" I quickly remember that I have a water bottle in my purse, and I throw the water in his face swiftly. "And that's why you don't mess with me," I tell Jerome, looking amused. Then I turn my heel at him and walk away.

Well, here I am at the ball. I'm just standing in the corner, watching everyone dance. Then a blonde boy approaches me with a black and red mask, swaying. I quickly reply, "No." He then replies saying, "C'mon. Your head is swinging." Once again I reply, "No! I don't dance!" He then approaches me and says, "Look. I'm just a tin can, asking him to dance with him." I look reluctant and he tells me, "Look, I don't dance either. It'll just look alternative." I raise my eyebrows and he says with a smile, "I'm just going to pull you off the wall here!" He starts to pull me forward, but then I turn back, and then turn towards him, with a small smile, I reply saying, "Okay, only one time, no more than a minute, no funny stuff, and this doesn't make us friends okay?" He beams brightly, and nods his head.

We move our arms around, and he spins me. Next thing I know, we're dancing and laughing like there's no tomorrow. Whenever I look into his eyes, my worries vanish and all I want to do is be with him. We keep twirling and swinging our arms for what seemed like a few minutes, even though it was a half-hour. When the ball ends, we stop dancing and I ask him, "What's your name, anyway?" He looks down briefly and replies, "Eddie Miller. I'm moving to Anubis House tomorrow. Hey what's your name anyway?" I smile and reply, "Patricia Williamson. I live in Anubis House." He grins widely and we walk back together to our house. After we say our goodbyes, I tell him, "Thanks." His face is full of confusion, and asks, "Thanks for what?"

"For changing my mind on dance."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Willow **


End file.
